Jacob/Theories
Theorien zur Person Andere Personen * Christian Shephard sitzt im Schaukelstuhl, was bedeutet, dass der Mann in genausowenig Jacobs wahre Erscheinung sein muss. * Frank Lapidus hat erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit "Jacob". Andere Theorien >> Vielleicht ist es ja auch möglich, daß Jacob und Samuel ein und die selbe "Person" sind. Wie es aussieht, bewegt sich die Insel ja unabhängig von unseren Vorstellungen und Konventionen durch die Raumzeit. Die Statue mit den 4 Zehen könnte ein Hinweis darauf sein, daß die Insel ein "Loch" in unserer Realität darstellt, eine "Insel" des Chaos innerhalb der von uns wahrnehmbaren Ordnung. Dort könnten evolutionäre Experimente im weitesten Sinne stattfinden, sowohl physiologischer (4 Zehen), als auch kognitiver Natur. Die Experimente die dort stattfinden, so stelle ich mir vor, dienen dazu, die beste Basis für die weitere Entwicklung des Menschengeschlechts zu erarbeiten. Die Zwiegespräche zwischen Jacob und Samuel stellen sozusagen quasi ein Abwägen der vorhandenen Möglichkeiten (Schlupflöcher) dar. Wer hat nicht schon oft zumindest im Gedanken mit sich selbst gesprochen, wenn es schwere Entscheidungen zu treffen galt? Wer oder was dieser Experimentator nun genau ist, das ist letztlich reine Formsache. Gott, die Natur selbst oder wie auch immer man die gesetzgebende Kraft im Universum nennen mag. Die ganze Vorarbeit, die Protagonisten schon von Kindheit an auf ihre Rollen vorzubereiten trägt somit nur der kosmischen Kausalität Rechnung. Denn für jedes Ereignis müssen erst Voraussetzungen geschaffen werden, damit es auch auf die beabsichtigte Art und Weise eintreten kann. Der Experimentator weiß um dieses Gesetz natürlich bestens Bescheid und weiß sehr genau, die besten Ursachen für die gewünschten Wirkungen zu setzen. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt des Absturzes scheint sich der Experimentator recht neutral gegeben zu haben. Als dann jedoch der Absturz stattfand, hat er sich je nach Erfordernis mal als "gut" und mal als "böse" dargestellt, um die Reaktionen der "Spielfiguren" auf die jeweiligen Einflüße zu erforschen um darauf aufbauend weitere Maßnahmen einzuleiten. * Jacob ist der griechische Gott Apollon, in dem Moment, wo Jacob eingreift, zieht Jack einen Schokoriegel aus dem Automaten. Darauf steht: "Apollon". Ich glaube auch, daß Hurley so einen Riegel im Taxi hat, als Jacob ihn vor dem Knast abholt. Die Figur ist in jedem Fall eine göttliche und stimmt mit der antiken Figur des Apollon überein. Griechische Anspielungen sind auch, daß Griechische Buchstaben auf dem von Jacob gewebten Teppich zu finden sind. Die Figur in der Jacob wohnt hmmm die scheint eher Ägyptisch zu sein. Da aber die Griechen ägyptische Götter adaptiert und umbenannt haben, könnte die Statue ja aus einem anderen Durchlauf stammen. * Jacob ist der alte "John Locke" oder der alte "Bruder Campbell". * Jacob ist Horace Goodspeed, der Ben und seinen Vater auf die Insel holte und Sie beim Eintreffen begrüßt hat.Nach dessen Tod (Giftgasanschlag) wurde er zu Jacob. Bei dem Treffen mit Locke bittet Jacob diesem um Hilfe. Er möchte seinen Seelenfrieden haben. (ExilHH) * Jacob will Ben los werden, da dieser die Anderen nicht mehr nach Jacobs Willen führt. Deshalb heilt er Bens Tumor nicht. Eventuell will er Ben durch Locke ersetzen und bittet deshalb um Hilfe. * Weiter ist die Theorie aufgekommen dass John Locke Jacob ist. Belichtet man das Bild von Jacob anders wirkt es als wär es John. Man sieht die Umrisse sehr genau. Da wir aus der 4. Staffel wissen dass ein anderes Zeitverhältnis auf der Insel wirkt könnte John genau das gleiche passiert sein wie Desmond. Als das Flugzeug abgestürzt ist könnte ein Teil von John in die Vergangenheit auf die Insel gesetzt werden. In der ersten Folge als Claire von der Entführung ihres Babys träumt sitzt John auf einem Stuhl mit dem gleichen Aug wie Jacob und sagt:" Du musst geprüft werden." * Er ist Lockes unbekannter Bruder oder sein "BadTwin" * Jacob war ursprünglich ein Supercomputer / eine KI und das "Kernstück" der DHARMA Initiative. Der Name könnte daher ursprünglich ein Akronym gewesen sein. (Mögliche Akronyme: Judging/Justifiable/Judgemental Artificial Computer Operated Being (Beurteilendes/Gerechtfertigtes/Gerichtliches Künstliches ComputerGesteuertes Wesen); in Bezug auf die Bewertung von "Guten und Schlechten Menschen". Er hat eine Verbindung zum Monster. Die "Person" Jacob ist entstanden oder wurde selbständig durch den Vorfall, einen anderen Zwischenfall, die vorhandenen Elemente auf der Insel und die dort existierenden einzigartigen Phänomene oder eine Kombination davon. Wenn "er" nicht durch den Vorfall entstanden ist, könnte "er" ihn später ausgelöst haben. Die Ureinwohner bzw. die Anderen haben "ihm" zunächst "gedient" und können ihn mittlerweile zumindest teilweise unter Kontrolle halten (Aschelinie) oder jemand anders hat ihn teilweise unter Kontrolle gebracht und der Zustand kann nicht ohne weiteres aufgehoben werden. Anmerkungen: In der Lost Experience wird in einem Podcast von DJ Dan (24. September 2006) ein Hillis Teraflop Supercomputer erwähnt, der sich im Keller des Gebäudes der Widmore Corporation befindet. Sicherlich muss man bedenken, dass die DI in den 70er und 80er Jahren aktiv war und die Supercomputer von heute bzw futuristische Supercomputer (mit KI) definitiv nicht mit denen von damals vergleichbar sind, aber man weiß 1) nicht, über welche Technologie die DI verfügte und 2) nicht, wie die Mechanismen auf der Insel genau funktionieren bzw was es dort noch gibt. * Jacob ist Gott !!! " Samuel " ist der Teufel !!! Die bekannten Gegensätze weiß und schwarz, hell und dunkel, gut und böse sind schon öfters in Lost angespielt wurden und dürften jedem ein Begriff sein. Jacob trägt am Anfang des 5 Staffelfinales ein weißes Hemd und representiert die gute Seite d.h. die göttliche Macht. " Samuel " trägt ein schwarzes Hemd und representiert folglich das böse bzw. die böse Seite d.h die teufliche Macht. Der Dialog zwichen den beiden lässt erkennen, dass Sie sich nicht gegeneinander töten können oder wollen, da es so nicht funktioniert. Sie spielen seit Jahrhunderten oder Jahrtausenden ein Spiel, ein Spiel in dem es um Macht & Manipulation geht. Das Spiel ist eine Art Kampf ! Der ewige Kampf GUT GEGEN BÖSE - SCHWARZ GEGEN WEIß - HELL GEGEN DUNKEL usw. Es wird schon in den Anfängen der Bibel über die Einflussnahme von Gott & dem Teufel auf uns Menschen berichtet. Beste Beispiel für den Kampf zwichen Jacob & Samuel sind Adam & Eva die zunächst im Garten Eden lebten. Gott sagte Sie sollen nicht von den verbotenen Früchten essen was Sie auch nicht taten. Bis die Schlange kam und von den so leckeren Äpfeln erzählte. Dort überredet sie die Schlange entgegen dem Verbot Gottes vom Baum der Erkenntnis zu essen. (Diese Schlange wird in der christlichen Tradition oft auf den Teufel bezogen. Diese Gleichsetzung findet sich schon in der Bibel selbst in Offb 12,9). Die in dem Essen der verbotenen Frucht zum Ausdruck kommende Abkehr von Gottes Geboten gilt sowohl in der jüdischen als auch in der christlichen Religion als Rebellion gegen Gott, wie auch die Rebellion des Teufels gegen Gott. Hier als Übertrag vom Teufel auf dem Menschen, welche den Menschen in seiner seelischen Beschaffenheit veränderte. Nun zurück zu unseren beiden Freunden Jacob & " Samuel " :-) und dem Dialog den Sie am Anfang des Stafelfinales führten. Jacob fragt " Samuel " ob er wegen dem Schiff da sei ( das Schiff ist übringens die gestrandete Black Rock ) und " Samuel " erwiedert: ja bin ich und fragt wie Sie die Insel gefunden haben. Jacob sagt das müsse er Sie selbst fragen. Daraufhin antwortete " Samuel " Er muß niemanden fragen da er weiß das Jacob Sie zu der Insel geführt hat. Das lächeln von Jacob auf diese Aussage verrät das Jacob die Black Rock tatsächlich auf die Insel geführt hat. Im nächsten Satz sagt " Samuel " das diese Art der Prüfung falsch sei. Jacob erwiedert das er Unrecht habe und " Samuel " fragt: ja hab ich das ? Dann sagt " Samuel " das es immer das gleiche ist. Die Menschen kommen, kämpfen, zerstören und demoralisieren bzw verderben alles. Und das es immer das gleiche Spiel ist. Daraufhin erwiedert Jacob, und jetzt wird es interssant, das alles was davor passiert ist nur Übungen bzw. eine Art aufwärmen war. Nach dieser Äußerung scheint Jacob das Interesse von " Samuel '" geweckt zu haben, da dieser in dem vorherigen Teil der Unterhaltung ehr gelangweielt wirkte. Allein die Art und Weise wie beide sich nach diesem Satz von Jacob angucken spricht Bände und lässt auf großen Hass zurückschließen. Jacob hat einen sehr herausfordernen Blick, den " Samuel " mit der zornigen Frage erwiedert ob Er den schon eine Vorstellung habe wie Sie Ihn töten würden ! Das erwiedert Jacob mit JA ! " Samuel " sagt das er eines Tages, früher oder später ein Schlupfloch ( loophole bedeutet Schlupfloch und nicht Möglichkeit wie es hier beschrieben wird ) finden wird um ihn zu töten. Jacob sagt daraufhin gelassen zu " Samuel ", wenn Er das geschafft, dass er genau hier sein wird am Strand bei der Statue. Da nickt " Samuel " ab und fügt dem Gespräch abschließen hin zu das es immer schön sei sich mit Jacob zu unterhalten. Das ist der Startschuß für das nächste Spiel bzw. den nächsten Kampf zwichen dem guten und dem bösen !!! Am Ende des Finales fragt Jacob Lock ob er nun sein Schlupfloch gefunden hat ! Das Lock nicht unser guter alter Lock ist dürfte klar sein ( seine Leiche wurde ja von den neuen agbestürtzten Leuten in der Kiste transportiert ) Lock ist die Manifestierung von " Samuel ". Was auch deutlich klar wird als Ben Lock und Jacob in der Schlußszene fragt ob die beiden sich kennen. Theoretisch dürften Sie sich ja nicht kennen aber da Lock ja " Samuel " ist kennen Sie sich schon seit Beginn der Menschheit also 1000de Jahre. Naaa und schon eine Idee was das alles bedeutet ??? :-) Das Jacob nicht tot ist liegt ja auf der Hand. Denn in der 6ten und letzten Staffel geht es nur um den Kampf bzw. darum wer nun das Spiel gewinnt. Das Spiel dauert ja nun auch schon 200 Jahre. Es wurde mit der Ankunft der Black Rock eröffnet. Magnus Hanso, der Grossvater von Alvar Hanso und Kapitän der Black Rock, hat ja für seine Enkel Alvar eine Art Tagebuch mit den Geheimnissen der Insel hinterlassen. Alvar Hanso hat ja dann die Hanso Foundation gegründet, die dann später die Dharma Initiative finazierte. Dharma hat ja dann die Stationen gebaut die unsere Lostis gefunden haben usw. Unsere ganzen Losties sind also nur kleine Spielfiguren in einem schon sehr lange dauernden Kampf, der erst in der letzten Staffel entschieden wird. Offene Fragen gibt es ja noch genug, richtig Interessant wird es aber erst wenn man überlegt welche Seite nun gewinnt :-) ! Die Anderen bzw. die Feinde sind dann tatsächlich die guten da Sie von Richard und Ben geführt wurden und diese ja zu Jacob gehören. Die Dharma Initiative ist dann folglich die dunkle Seite bzw. die Gevolkschaft von " Samuel " da das Wissen über mehrere Generationen übertragen wurde denke ich nicht das die Dharma Initiative wusste das Sie für das böse Arbeiten. Da liegt ja auch der Sinn drin, denn Samuel sowie Jacob können nicht selbst handeln, sondern können nur Menschen überzeugen bzw. beeinflussen etwas zu tun. Nun müsste sich jeder selbst die Frage stellen ob er schon einmal von dem bösen beeinflusst wurde oder besser gesagt etwas schlechtes getan hat ?�:-) denn der Mensch ist nicht von grundauf böse, er wird nur von dem bösen beeinflusst ... Aso am Ende jeder Lost-Folge kommt der schwarze Bildschirm mit dem weißen Lost logo. Beim Staffelfinale wurde es andersherum gezeigt d.h. der Bildschirm war Weiß und die Lost Schrift bzw. das Logo war schwarz !!! Das lässt auf den Wechsel der Seiten bzw. einer Veränderung im Bereich GUT GEGEN BÖSE - SCHWARZ GEGEN WEIß schließen ... aber das wird erst in der 6ten Staffel geklärt :-) der Staffel in dem der Kampf entschieden wird ! Danke für die Geduld zum lesen ... * Zu den Besuchen von Hurley und Locke in der Hütte: Dort war nie Jacob sondern Samuel. Als die Hütte niedergebrannt wird heißt es, dass diese jetzt jemand anderes für seine Zwecke benutzt. Und zwar Samuel, da Jacob sich ohnehin immer in der Statue aufhält, während Samuel die Fäden spinnt und auf der Insel auch den Kontakt zu den anderen hält, was zur Vorbereitung der Schlupflochs gehört. Somit hat Samuel in der Hütte Locke gebeten ihm zu helfen. Mit Ben nicht zu sprechen war Teil des jahrelangen Plans, da Ben ebenso manipulativ wie manipulierbar ist und seit seiner Kindheit auf die Anerkennung seines Vater - mit Jacob der großen anderen Vaterfigur - wartet aber nicht bekommt, weil sie Samuel alias Jacob ihm diese bewusst versagt und Ben damit demütigt, dass er zwar Anführer spielen darf - also die ganze grausame Drecksarbeit machen darf, aber nie dafür mit dem belohnt wird, was er haben will: Jacobs Dank. Dieser sich aufbauende Frust gehört zu Samueles Plan, der sich sich in der Statue entlädt, als Ben Jacob fragt, warum er nie mit ihm geredet hat und Ben zum Schluss fragt "What about me?". Dass Jacob diese Frage als antwortet wiederholt, könnte schlicht daher stammen, dass er Ben noch nie getroffen hat. Die Frage ist wie Jacobs "What about you" dann gemeint sein könnte. Es könnte ein wer bist Du eigentlich, dass ich Dir antworten sollte, das Jacob ihn nie zum Anführer und damit zu einer besonderen Person gemacht hat - das alles war ja Samuels Werk. * Jacob berührt in den Rückblenden der finalen Folge von Staffel 5 alle Leute die er aufsucht: Kate als Kind auf die Nase. James als Kind als er Ihm den Stift gibt. Sayid genau in dem Moment wo seine Frau von dem Wagen angefahren wird. John nachdem er von seinem Vater aus dem Hochhaus geworfen wird. Sun und Jin als er Ihnen zur Hochzeit gratuliert. Jack als er Ihm den Apollo Riegel gibt. Hurley als die beiden im Taxi sitzen. Er gibt anscheinend den Leuten seinen Segen mit auf den Weg um die Ereignisse der Zukunft zu beeinflussen! * Meine Theorie ist, dass Sayid nun als Jacob wiedergeboren wurde, das erklärt auch der für Sayid untypische Dialekt Kategorie:Theorien